Secrets
by GIR NYAN ALLEN CHAN
Summary: The birds were chirping, the exorcists were engaged in the usual chatter, all was right in the Order. Then the Noah come in. Bonds are broken as secrets are revealed. But, what happens when you learn something bad about someone who you love most? Story of the Moyashi and his hidden past filled with secrets. Yullen. May be continued. *First of What If Series*


It was a normal day at the Order. The birds were singing and all was quiet. All of the exorcists were called off the field in order to set up a plan for what to do next. The akuma seemed to fall back, and that worried them. Now though, as they gathered in the cafeteria for lunch, the exorcists had other things to think about.

Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Marie ate together at one of the only spacious tables in the cafeteria. Kanda was glaring at Lavi as the rabbit and Lenalee entertained the table with their bizarre conversation.

"Soooooo~ Didja hear the one about the farmer and the suitors?" Lavi started.

"No, tell it!" Lenalee encouraged.

"Well, there once was a farmer who was raising 3 daughters on his own. He was very concerned about their well being and always did his best to watch out for them. As they entered their late teens the girls dated, and on this particular evening all three of his girls were going out on a date. This was the first time this had occurred. As was his custom, he would greet the young suitor at the door holding his shotgun, not to menace or threaten but merely to ensure that the young man knew who was boss.

The doorbell rang and the first of the boys arrived. Father answered the door and the lad said, 'Hi, my name's Joe, I'm here for Flo. We're going to the show, is she ready to go?' The father looked him over and sent the kids on their way.

The next lad arrived and said, 'My name's Eddie, I'm here for Betty, we're gonna get some spaghetti, is she ready?' Father felt this one was okay too, so off the two kids went.

The final young man arrived and the farmer opened the door. The boy started off, 'Hi, my name's Chuck…' and the farmer shot him."

The table processed the story, then laughter wove into the usual hum of the cafeteria. Lenalee was letting out loud laughs with Marie as Lavi sat there, a bright smile on his face. Allen looked up from his food.

"I don't get it."

A pause, then Lavi let out a long whooping laugh.

"Allen, it's simple. Think about what the suitors said." Lavi started.

Allen bowed his head and pondered this for a moment, brows furrowing in thought. He looked up with a curious face.

"I still don't get it."

The table shook from the laughter that was coursing through three out of the five people at the table. Marie was the first to calm down.

"Such naivety, did you really grow up with General Cross and come out unscathed?"

"Yes, I did. Wait…" Allen looked up, his eyes widening and his mouth falling slightly agape.

"Ohhhhh…."

Allen blushed, bowing his head bashfully.

"Now I get it."

Lavi almost died from the hilarity of it all. Allen was just so innocent. Lenalee thought it was adorable and proceeded to pinch Allen's cheeks, making the snowy haired child's blush darken as he tried to remove Lenalee's hands from his face. Suddenly a loud clang was heard as Kanda slammed his chopsticks against the metal table.

"Will you people just _shut up_!?"

"Aw, what's wrong, is the samurai-wannabe on his period?" Allen mocked, having finally freed himself from Lenalee.

"I swear I will castrate you if you say one thing further." Kanda narrowed his eyes, fully prepared to murder Allen on the spot.

"What's wrong Bakanda, cant you take a joke? Or is your brain so small you can't comprehend what that is?" Allen smugly replied, fully confident in his safety.

"That's it." Kanda lunged at Allen, who sidestepped the samurai with the grace of a matador.

"Olay!" Allen called.

Kanda charged, Mugen drawn and aimed strait for Allen's chest. Allen sidestepped again, but Kanda saw that coming and used the speed of his lunge to ram his shoulder into Allen's stomach. Allen let out a strangled gasp as he fell to the floor, Mugen's sharp tip placed directly between his eyes. Before anyone could react or the final blow to be dealt a large explosion sent them flying backwards. Alarms blared as the debris landed, crushing a few finders.

"Hello dear children of god! How pleasant to find you here." The Earls ever-present smile seemed to widen as his gaze swept over the damaged area. He let out a low chuckle as the rest of the Noah family hovered beside him, some joining him in his joy. The exorcists immediately assumed battle positions, activating their weapons with ease. Marie, Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Krory and Lenalee took up defensive stances in front of the Earl. Miranda activated her innocence as Chaoji guided the bystanders into her sphere, keeping them safe from harm. The Earl vanished, then appeared behind Allen, knocking him out cold with the hilt of his sword before Allen could react. Rhode started to cackle, looking over to Tyki.

"You take the men while I take the ladies?" Rhode started from on top of Lero.

"There are others here to!" Jasdevi shouted.

"Yes yes, I suppose it isn't fair to let us have all the fun.. Fine then. Jasdevi, get the samurai. I got the red head. Rhode gets pigtails. Lulubell can take that woman in the sphere along with the bystanders, the man with the large hands, the headphones, and the vampire. Happy? Good. Go."

Jasdevi landed in front of Kanda, easily dodging his sword and binding him in her* hair. Tyki hopped down and threw Lavi against the wall. Lavi was caught off guard as Tyki bound him and called the tease to surround him. Rhode simply materialized a large die and encased Lenalee in it. Tyki and Jasdevi threw their captives inside along with Lenalee. Lulubell simply took another die (provided by Rhode) and scooped all of the remaining people into it, grabbing Miranda, Chaoji, Marie, and Krory, placing them in the same die as the other exorcists. Tyki went over to the Earl, who was collecting Allen and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Now what?" Tyki asked.

"Now we wait until he wakes up. I'm sure everything else will follow soon after that without a hitch." The Earl laughed as he opened the Ark.

Allen's mind woke up before his body. He pushed the lead out of his limbs and stretched, groaning as he did so.

"Wakey wakey Allen-kun~" An all to familiar voice sang.

Allen shot up, but found that he couldn't stand. His ankles and wrists were bound together by large iron cuffs with strange markings on them that reminded him of hieroglyphics. The cuffs around his hands were attached to a long chain that threaded through a large steel loop that was bolted to the floor. The chain's opposite end was attached to the cuffs on his legs. He looked around, he seemed to be in a large stone room that looked about as long as a football field. He looked up to find Rhoads face hovering inches from his. Her lips curved into an insane grin as her eyes swam with sadistic joy.

"There we go, now say hi to your friends!" Rhode purred, fisting his hair and forcing him to look off into a far corner of the room. He could barely make out that Kanda, Marie, Krory, Lenalee, Lavi, Chaoji, and Miranda were bound to the top of a large floating die, their legs dangling as they hung. Allen immediately felt anxiety flutter down his stomach. He looked over to Rhode.

"Are they alive?" Allen asked, although it sounded more like a plea. This made Rhode's grin widen, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Of course silly. We still need them. Duh." Rhode poked Allen in between the eyes. Allen's face scrunched up, causing Rhode to giggle.

"Why do you need them? Why don't you just leave them out of this and take me instead?" Allen's voice jumped octaves with each word he spoke. He was really worried.

Rhode giggled with barely suppressed glee. She disappeared. Allen bowed his head, stretching the soreness out of it as multiple gruesome scenarios ran through his head. His head shot back up when a loud banging noise reached his ears. He looked to see the Earl banging Lero against the large die that contained the others. Their heads lifted as he called out to them. They started kicking and thrashing about, trying to get free. A low buzz filled the air as their bodies jolted and shook, before falling limp. The Earl held a small box with a blue button the shape of a lightning bolt. It wasn't rocket science to figure out that that was a button that triggered an electric shock. He looked closer, hoping they were alright. He saw their eyes slowly collect on him. Relief washed over him; they were fine after all. He looked at the Earl as the fat man began to speak.

"Are you aware of your origins, Allen?" He started.

"No." Allen replied, confused.

"Let's approach this differently… Who was it that took care of you as a child, before Cross?" He leaned on Lero, perched in the air.

"My late foster father." Allen answered.

"What was his name?" Earl pushed.

"Why do you want to know?" Allen countered.

"Because, dear, they will suffer if you don't answer~" Earl held up the button in his hand, shaking it for effect.

Allen clenched his jaw, muttering, "Mana."

Earl leaned forward, a hand going to his pointed ear. "Say that again, dear? I can't hear you."

Allen repeated himself, this time a little louder. The Earl leaned in further.

"One more time dear? Your awfully quiet." The Earl's thumb hovered over the button.

"MANA!" Allen shouted at the top of his lungs. The name bounced around the room, carrying itself to the Earl. The Earl's smile widened, Allen was screwed. A feint cracking sound echoed across the room, followed by dull thumps as something walked towards the Earl. Allen froze, his breath hitching. A metallic skeleton stood just before the Earl, the word 'Mana' carved into its forehead in fine cursive. Allen let out a choked sob as the newly formed Akuma looked around. It spotted Allen, and started to scream,

"Why, Allen!? WHY!"

All Allen could do was sit there and bite back the tears that formed in his eyes.

_Anger_

Allen's shivering body grew still.

_Hate_

Allen's sobs ceased. The Earl's smile widened further as the other noah gathered around him.

_Pain_

Allen's skin grew dark, the captives in the die gasped. _The Fourteenth! _A collective thought rushed through them as they started calling to Allen, trying to stop the transformation.

_Fear_

Allen screamed as new bones formed in his body. They pressed against the skin of his lower back and head as they grew longer, slowly puncturing the delicate flesh and stretching to an incredible length. They turned a dark red, darker then blood, as they broke up into segments.

_Sorrow_

The occupants of the room stared on, some with wonder and joy in their gazes. Others, namely the captives in the die, had horror etched into their faces. Fear swam in their eyes as new flesh formed on top of the bone.

_Love_

Allen settled back down, his head rose to reveal his usual silver eyes, but his skin was entirely black. Not the ash-grey that was the Noah. He also didn't have the stigma. Long antennas fell back behind his head, bent into a long zig zag form that traveled down to his hips. A long tail with a fan-like tip wound its way up from Allen's back, swaying behind him.

_Promise_

His posture was calm, his gaze softened as he stared at the Akuma skeleton making its way towards him.

_Protection_

He whipped his tail around and hit the Akuma, it fell to the earth with a word of thanks and love. Allen's gaze turned steely as he brought it to rest on the Earl.

_Faith_

"Now, let me ask again. Do you know of your origins?" The Earl asked, eyes shining behind his small spectacles.

_Trust_

"Yes. I do." Allen replied, his voice calm and unwavering.

_Belief_

"Care to announce it to the class, dear? Make sure you speak up. Wouldn't want anything to happen to them, now would we?" The Earl gestured to the button for effect.

_Comfort_

"My name is Allen Walker. I am fifteen years old." Allen began in a clear and loud voice.

"That is a lie." The Earl stated, his thumb hovered over the button again.

"I am _presumably_ fifteen years old." Allen corrected himself.

"Good, continue."

"I was born from an Akuma father and a human mother. My original name was Red. They threw me away once they found out I had innocence. I know not of their whereabouts today, for they have long since died of age."

"So, that makes you a…." The Earl started.

"A halfling, yes. Half of me lives as and for the Akumas, the other half as and for the humans." Allen finished.

They couldn't believe what they were hearing, yet what they were seeing proved otherwise.

"So, when the gatekeeper freaked out that day…" Lavi started.

"…It was actually right…" Kanda finished.

"No, No! I refuse to believe it! Allen is not an Akuma, he can't be!" Lenalee shook her head furiously.

_Poor girl, she always did have a crush on Allen-kun…Even if she only saw him as a canvas, and not a painting. _Miranda thought.

Lenalee did like Allen. In fact, she was obsessed with him. She _drooled_ over his looks, and _lived_ for his attention. She totally disregarded everything else. To her, he _was_ a canvas. Just a blank thing meant for others to paint to their enjoyment. No one really liked this about Lenalee, but they shrugged it off. It's her problem, not theirs.

Though, they still did worry, for Allen's sake.

"Just shut up." Kanda said shortly. Lenalee ignored him and started kicking at the walls of the die, still crying denial.

"There is no mistaking the sound I am hearing… I hear the sound of gears whirring coming from Allen's body." Marie informed. He started to kick the wall of the die as well.

"So, Allen really is an Akuma? Then he is a traitor, a liar, and a fraud!" Chaoji accused. Kicking the wall in fury.

"I don't understand this…" Krory moaned.

Soon everyone joined in, the die cracked.

Silence.

They realized there was silence, not a sound other than their feet pounding the wall. They kicked harder, the crack grew and the die started to give. They stopped when Lenalee let out a small scream. Crown Clown hovered before them, the black eyes of the mask seeming to question them. A small white tendril slipped through the crack and up to the cuffs. It unlocked them and they fell to the floor in a small heap. Kanda nodded their thanks to it. The snowy cape shivered, shimmering in the dull light the room had, before it started to use its tendrils to try and pull the crack apart. The die split in half before fading into nothing. Crown Clown cushioned their fall. Chaoji immediately stood and glared at the cape. It simply sat there as the others got off. When they were all safe on the ground, the mask seemed to smile, the cape shivering. They looked around to find the Noah's gone, the only other person in the room being Allen. Allen was lying on the ground in a crumpled heap, motionless. They knew he was alive by the rise and fall of his chest, but no one dared to near him. No one, that is, but Kanda.

Kanda knelt down beside Allen. He watched as Allen's skin turned from jet black to shining alabaster. The antennas and tail remained. He ushered Crown Clown over and gestured to the cuffs and chain. Crown Clown picked the locks with ease then fluttered back, as if hesitant about Allen.

"Not you too." Kanda sighed.

He picked Allen up bridal style, duly noting that Allen was extremely light for his age. He turned to the group, and, with a sharp glare, walked out of the room. The rest of the day was filled with silence and tense atmospheres that seemed to overpower the group and everyone around them. Somehow, they made it back to the Order, which was completely repaired. Before entering Kanda took off his coat and threw it around Allen's shoulders and pulled the hood over his head. Satisfied that everything was hidden properly, he walked into the Order. He headed straight to Komui's office, the group followed. Lavi separated from the group momentarily then came back with Bookman at his side. He gave Kanda an odd look, which Kanda returned. Bookman was carrying an impossibly large leather back book with him. If it weren't for the situation, one may have called it humorous to watch the small man waddle with the book that was almost as big as he was. He had to raise his leg at a ninety degree angle before he stepped, and the dip he did as the book weighted when he shifted made him look like a penguin, the black uniform and white completion topping it off. They walked into the office, Marie shutting the door tightly behind them. Komui gave Kanda an odd look. Kanda said nothing as he dropped Allen onto the love seat across from the desk. Kanda removed his jacket from the pail boy's shoulders.

"Explain. Now." Komui said, a little scared of Allen's new, ahem, _additions_.

"Apparently Allen is an Akuma and has been this entire time." Marie started.

"Part." Kanda added.

"Excuse me?" Marie responded politely.

"He's part Akuma, part human. He said it himself." Kanda finished, leaning against the wall beside the love seat.

"He's a traitor! I say we take him to the Vatican!" Chaoji yelled, pointing at Allen's sleeping form with a glare.

"Hold on now, let's not go pointing fingers. We all know Allen. Sweet, lovable, adorable Allen. Nothing has or will change until he wakes up and places a name to the face." Komui scolded, throwing Chaoji a glare of his own.

"You can fix him, cant you!? You can remove those _things_ from him, cant you!?" Lenalee pleaded.

Komui felt his heart lurch at the sight. He didn't hesitate to reply.

"Yes! Anything for my sweet Lenalee! Oh, how I adore you so! I'll find a w-"

"Hell no. Not until he wakes up." Kanda retorted, stopping the scientists rant and surprising everyone.

"Alright, then it's settled, yes? We wait until Allen wakes up to question him." Bookman's voice spilled into the mix. The small man was scribbling something into the large book; nothing could be seen but the question mark-like hair of his head.

They waited, and waited, and _waited_. Allen finally woke up after a few hours. He pressed his hands to his eyes and rubbed circular motions onto his eyelids, as if soothing some pain he had there. His tail flicked and his antennas twitched as he surveyed his surroundings.

"I suppose you want an explanation for all of this, yes?" Allen started.

A collective nod from the group answered him. He began to speak.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning… One day a loving husband loses his daughter to cancer. The man is confronted by the Earl and he is killed when the Akuma took his body. The man's wife was a common slut, wanting night after night of attention. So, the Akuma kept the façade of the husband and engaged in round after round of sex with the wife. Pretty soon she rode him bareback; the result was her being pregnant with me. At this point the Akuma went rouge, wanting to be with the woman more than kill. So, when she had me they took one look at my arm and tossed me onto the streets. The only thing I remember is someone shouting Red over and over again. So, that became my name. I lived on the streets for a long time, probably around a few centuries, before Mana took me in and gave me a proper name and life. After his death I learned from a debt collector of Cross's about the story of my birth. I started to hide, concealing all of my Akuma traits and playing the role of human. When I came here the gate keeper really scared me. I didn't want you to be afraid so I told everyone I was completely human. I mean no harm, and I really am the same, with the traits or not. Mana made sure of that." Allen made a solemn face, a melancholy smile adorning his lips at the memories.

"If… If you want me to leave, that's fine. I understand." Allen bowed his head, shoulders slumping.

"Then go already! No one likes a _freak _like _you_." It was Lenalee who said this, surprisingly.*

Komui nodded and began to shoo Allen when his neck met the tip of Mugen. Kanda was fuming.

"Give me one good reason why he should leave. One reason against him staying." Kanda stated.

"Uh, hello? He's an _akuma_, for crying out loud." Chaoji deadpanned.

"He was an Akuma when we brought him in, wasn't he? He didn't do anything then, why would he do something now?" Marie supplied.

"Maby because we _know_ now?" Lenalee said.

"No, Marie is right. Allen is kind and sweet and naïve and adorable and selfless. I know that for a fact. He would never hurt us on purpose, right Allen?" Miranda spoke, startling everyone.

"Yes Miranda. Never." Allen was at the door now, the only thing stopping him was Marie, who stepped in his path.

"He isn't lying." Marie said, listening to Allen's heartbeat as he spoke.

"Then I say we allow the Moyashi to stay." Kanda piped in, ignoring Allen's protest at the nickname.

Komui looked about the room. He hated this, he knew what was right yet he really didn't want to upset his precious Lenalee. So, in an attempt to even the tables, Komui came to a decision.

"Alright," Komui started.

Lenalee was about to burst into tears. The only thing stopping her was the next statement.

"Buuuut… Kanda has to watch over Allen for the rest of his time as an exorcist. Just to be safe. And if Allen should lay a finger out of place he's out faster than you can say bye." Komui finished.

"The hell!? HELL NO. I am not watching the brat!" Kanda yelled.

"You have no choice, it's the only way Allen could stay-"

Kanda was ready to throw Allen out the door when he froze.

"—and it's an order." Komui finished.

Kanda growled, his aura turning dark as he pinned the smaller man with a glare, wondering how much he would scream if he shoved those glasses up his rear.

"And with that you're dismissed. Oh, and Kanda? You're also rooming with Allen. Your things have already been moved to your new room." Komui all but flew out of the office at this last statement.

Kanda grabbed Allen's forearm roughly, dragging him out of the room and down the hall. Allen felt like his arm was being snapped in half when Kanda finally let go in front of "their" room. They stepped in and surveyed the room, heading for their things and starting to set up shop.

It was spacious, cream walls and dark hardwood floors with a window with yellow curtains on each side. Under each window there was a bed. Between the two sat a large nightstand. Over to the side there was a large walk in closet and a bathroom with a large Jacuzzi tub and an even bigger shower. Allen mildly wondered how it was such a room existed in the order (it being the first _normal_ one he's seen here) as he took his place on the bed. He curled up under the covers, tail wrapping around him as he did so. Kanda sighed, wishing Komui to the eight hells over and over again. He unloaded his things into the large closet and went into the bathroom for a shower. When he got out he noticed Allen hunched over, writing something in a small black journal with a red star in the center. Kanda shrugged it off and started combing his hair after he threw some pants on. The silence seemed to span forever, until a large growl rumbled the room. Allen blushed, looking down bashfully. Kanda couldn't help but notice the adorable pout on Allen's face and, with a smirk, he spoke.

"Hungry, moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"It's Allen! And, a little…" Allen said the last part in a small voice, his blush darkening.

Kanda shook his head and stood by the door. Putting a shirt on he said, "Well, get your butt over here and let's go quiet that darn monster of yours." Kanda huffed.

Allen smiled, his eyes brightening as his tail wagged at Kanda's statement. Kanda could not help but recognize the sight as cute. He shook his head, deciding to sort it out later as he walked out the door with Allen. Allen walked a little behind Kanda, but close, as if he was shy. Again, the word cute popped into Kanda's head and he shrugged it off.

They approached the counter. Everyone was staring at Allen, many whispering to one another as they did so. Allen walked closer to Kanda, unconsciously grabbing Kandas shirt as he walked behind him. This did not go unnoticed by Kanda and, after assessing the situation, allowed Allen to continue hiding behind him. He ordered his usual and pushed Allen forward to order his. Jerry looked at Allen for a while, then smiled and leaned over to give the boy a hug.

"Nothing has changed, sweetie. You're still my favorite person. Now, what can I get you today?" Jerry returned to his post. Allen smiled brightly, his tail wagging and his antennas perked up. He listed out the various food items to Jerry, who cooked it in an instant. They sat at an empty table. Allen sat across from Kanda and started eating.

"Coffee with Dinner?" Kanda asked, eyeing the _pot _of coffee in front of Allen.

"What? I like coffee." Allen took a sip from the steaming mug in his hands to prove his point.

"tch."

Soon after this Kanda noticed Allen shaking. He saw the un-shed tears glistening behind his eyes and wondered what would cause that. Maybe he was in pain…? Kanda didn't dwell on it further. Soon they returned to their room and were situated in their beds. Instead of sleeping, Allen lit the candle by his bedside and started to write in a weird journal of sorts. Instead of commenting on it, Kanda simply rolled over and fell asleep.

Kanda woke to find Allen staring out of the window by his bed. He was fully dressed and the candle by his bed seemed to be slightly smaller then before. Even if it was slight, it had to have been lit for a long time for it to deplete that much.

_Did he seriously stay up all night?_

"Oh, good morning Kanda." Allen said, turning to look at him. He had a glassy look to his eyes.

"Hn. Moyashi." Kanda acknowledged.

"It's Allen, Bakanda!"

"Tch. As if I give a crap."

Allen said nothing further. Kanda warily got up and rolled his shoulders. Gosh that bed was firm. He walked over to the bathroom and got ready for the day. On his way out he noticed that Allen was standing by the door staring outside. He had a weird expression on his face and his tail whipped and curled in the air.

"You going to continue acting like an idiot or are you going to go outside?" Kanda was irritated and confused. And if there was anything Kanda hated more than idiocy, it was confusion. The whole idea of that one emotion seemed like such a bother. He always solved his mental turmoil. He went with his gut, and he believed that was the only way to go. He didn't endlessly ponder on things that didn't seem right; he didn't hesitate. In fact, the whole notion of over thinking something was just not in his vocabulary. So, it was either move or be moved for Allen at this point.

"The only idiot here is you, Bakanda! And, it's just…" Allen paused, uncertainty crossing his face.

"Spit it out before I run you over." Kanda was growing impatient.

"…Never mind." And with that Allen began to walk down the corridor towards the cafeteria, his tail falling close to his rear.

"Tch. Baka Moyashi."

"FOR THE LAST GODDAMN TIME, IT'S ALLEN!" Allen's shout carried down the corridor.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Kanda shouted back as he trudged after the smaller and, as much as he'd hate to admit it, faster male*.

They stood in front of the large double doors of the cafeteria. Allen hesitated for a moment; he was looking at the doors with a weird expression on his face and his tail curling in the air. This irritated Kanda to no end. Would this guy just _go _already!?

"_Fuck_ Moyashi, are you that retarded to be scared of a _door_?"

"No Bakanda, although you seem to think it committed a crime against you." Allen noted, seeing Kanda giving the door a glare that could kill. Although Kanda was not glaring at the door, but at him. Damn, the Moyashi really is idiotic. But, he did have a point… Why was Kanda looking at the door but not him, despite the glare being directed at the smaller male in front of him?

"Maybe it did. Ever hear of _reincarnation_, Moyashi?" Kanda didn't know why he said that, he really didn't. The words just forced themselves out of his throat at random. Now Kanda was starting to get confused, which angered him even more.

"Of course, Bakanda, but, your acting a little nutty today…" Allen was a little scared by this. Kanda was already a cold blooded psychopath and demonstrated that fact on a daily basis. If he went insane, well, Allen didn't want to think about that.

Kanda huffed, acting offended when he actually agreed.

"Just go into the damn room, Moyashi."

"You first."

Allen walked into the room behind Kanda, clutching his shirt yet again. Kanda sighed. Why must this kid be so… so… _childish_? Yes, that's the word. Allen is acting childish; hiding behind Kanda like a scared kitten to its mother just because of a few looks. Kanda shoved Allen forward abruptly. Allen narrowly avoided crashing into a stray finder from the force. Once he regained his footing, he whirled around at Kanda.

"What the _hell_, Kanda!?"

"Stop acting like such a goddamn baby!"

A flash of hurt crossed Allen's face, but disappeared as soon as it came. It was replaced by an ugly glare.

"…Just shut up." Allen turned and calmly walked towards the counter, grabbing his food and sitting at the table.

Kanda tched, quickly dismissing the guilt that bubbled in his throat. Why should he care about the Moyashi's feelings?

He sat down across from Allen, calmly eating his soba as he quietly observed the bottomless pit in front of him.

Allen was shaking again, only this time, it was worse. You could actually see his hair move from the vibrations coursing under his skin. Of course, it was only visible to those who actually _looked_. He watched as Allen downed a pot of coffee in one swallow. He mildly wondered if Allen had anything else to drink, all that caffeine needed another liquid to disperse. He saw there was none, only a second pot of coffee that Allen was quickly going through as he ate. He sighed. That kid has a problem. A bad one.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. The two bickered, fought, ate, then bickered again. Allen had more coffee at lunch and dinner and nothing else to drink, then stayed up as Kanda fell asleep.

With each day that passed Kanda grew more and more confused. This meant he grew more and more irritated. First of all Allen was acting really weird. He never slept, drank enough coffee to keep the science department on a sugar high for months, and began to stay closer and closer to Kanda. Next was the fact that Kanda actually enjoyed Allen's company, kept getting angry at Allen but directing that anger elsewhere, and these _dirty _pictures of Allen kept popping up in his head when he looked at the boy with his new appendages. Not only that, but he actually started feeling _concern _for Allen. Can you believe it? Kanda feeling _worried _about the Moyashi of all people? Absurd. Completely Absurd. Kanda punched the stone wall of his shared room in frustration.

_Alright, time for an assessment. _

Then, Kanda sat down. He crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and meditated on it. For a straight day he simply sat there, lost in the jumbled mess that was his thoughts. After what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes. He figured it out. He finally banished the confusion that had been so joyfully fuelling his rage for so long. All with one sentence he would never dare say aloud.

He was in love with Allen. The great, infamous, psychopathic, rage-fuelled Yuu Kanda was in love with his complete opposite Allen Walker. Oh, the irony of it all.

_Well, fuck._

A few days later Kanda grew so flustered and worried that he actually carried Allen into the infirmary. Allen was kicking and fighting, shouting out that he was fine and various other excuses from his position over Kanda's shoulder. Eventually Kanda's irritation grew to the point of him squeezing Allen's head so hard the boy was in tears when he let go. Allen was completely silent and submissive from that point onward. He threw Allen down on to one of the cots and called a nurse over to the whimpering boy. She sat Kanda down, then sat down herself. She started to speak.

"What's the problem here, sir?"

"The damn Moyashi is acting weird."

"How so?"

"He's shaking like a leaf and timid as hell. Not to mention he has been slightly…. Well…. Slow these days."

"Describe "Slow"." She was mentally taking note of the symptoms and coming up with a wide variety of possible illnesses in her head as she spoke.

"Sluggish, stupid, constantly zoning out, often confused, and unusually _quiet_."

She nodded her head, then looked down to think for a moment. Her head snapped up, a worried look on her face. She pulled out a stethoscope and placed it to Allen's chest.

It was just as she thought, and this scared her to no end.

"Allen, dear… Have you been getting enough sleep lately? Drinking plenty of water, exorcizing, eating right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

_Lie._

"No. He hasn't." Kanda chimed in.

"What's his daily sugar intake?"

"Two.. no.. three gallons of coffee a day at the least. No water whatsoever, if so, very little. Plus, the twerps a damn chocoholic." Kanda thought back to all the pots of coffee Allen drank per day.

"Mmmhmm… And his sleeping habits?" She pulled a heart monitor into the room and started to set it up. Allen was nervous and worried. If he didn't stop her, they would find out! He couldn't let that happen. He would not become any more of a burden on their shoulders. So, he tried to get up and leave the room. Kanda forced him back down onto the bed, giving a glare that stilled any movement he made other then the flicking of his tail.

"As far as I know, he has none." Kanda watched as the small woman hooked Allen up to the monitor, her hand hovering over the switch.

"I think I may know what's going on… This will make sure of it though." She turned the monitor on.

The result was astounding.

The monitor practically screamed, the beeps were so fast it was un real. The frantic lines across the screen barely raised, though.

"Moyashi…"

Allen knew it, he was screwed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!?"

"Sir, lower your voice and sit down! You're in an _infirmary_ for crying out loud!"

Kanda's outburst was followed by him punching (and breaking) the wall in rage as he shouted out curses that even Cross would be offended by. He then proceeded to squeeze Allen's head again and Allen was left a stuttering and teary mess when he let go. The nurses had to actually strap Kanda to a chair and give him a shot to get him to calm down. All the while Allen was stuttering so many apologies that it was as if sorry was his favorite word. After about an hour of Kanda sleeping and Allen apologizing the nurses finally sedated Allen then went to tend to their patients.

Man, dealing with things like this was defiantly not in the job description. They can't believe they were being paid to do this! Wait… were they being paid at all? That question led some women to storm down into Komui's office and demand a pay rise; another headache for the poor scientist to deal with. Can't a sister-crazed guy slack off in peace!?

Apparently not.

Anyway, back to Allen and Kanda.*

Kanda was the first to wake up. He looked to the old clock on the wall. It was nine forty five at night. Three hours have passed since he brought Allen to the infirmary. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose to rid himself of the headache from the sedative. He looked at Allen's heart monitor. The beep was slow, but the spikes were barely rising still. Allen's heart probably got overloaded by all that caffeine and lack of sleep. Kanda sighed as he un hooked Allen from the machine and picked him up. He carried him to their room and set him down on his bed. He then stripped to his boxers and fell asleep in his own bed.

Kanda woke to the sound of screaming. He grabbed Mugen then looked around to find Allen thrashing about in his bed, tears running down his face. Allen's screams tore through the darkness as the small boy clawed at his ears, causing them to bleed. He set Mugen down and went over to Allen and started shaking him, yelling at him to wake up. This only served to make things worse and pretty soon Kanda ended up hugging Allen. Allen thrashed a little then calmed down, the sound of Kanda's heartbeat lulling him to a peaceful sleep. Kanda sighed, torn between holding Allen as he slept or returning to his bed alone. Kanda went with the first one.

Allen woke up to find a large warmth next to him. He curled into the warmth and felt something press against his back to bring him closer. He sighed, tail slightly thumping against the bed. He opened his eyes and looked up to find Kanda's sleeping face above his head. He pondered why it was Kanda was holding him in his sleep, but shrugged it off. He liked this; being curled up in someone's arms felt nice. Kanda woke up to Allen's tail wagging against the mattress. He looked down to find Allen's face. Allen eyes were shining with happiness as a broad smile stretched across his face, his cheeks were slightly red in a barely-there blush. Kanda, completely lost at what to do, decided to enjoy it a little longer. He brought a hand up and ran it through Allen's snowy hair, ruffling it. Allen giggled, his antennas twitching once. Curious, Kanda allowed his hand to run down one of the long, thick appendages. Allen froze, then leaned into the touch, his eyes closing as he did so. Kanda felt along the antenna. Its surface felt soft and smooth, like well-worn leather. He froze when he felt something wrap around his leg. He looked under the covers to find Allen's tail curled around his leg in a long coil. Allen opened his eyes, confusion and uncertainty swimming in the pools of mercury. Kanda saw this and then he realized just what was happening. They were together, _cuddling_, in the same bed and they actually liked it. He settled back down, not knowing whether to roll with it or stomp it flat.

_Screw it._

Tossing caution to the wind, he wound his arms around Allen's waist and pulled him closer, pressing his lips to the crown of Allen's hair as he did so. Allen froze, then tilted forward, allowing his lips to touch Kandas collar bone in response. Kanda smirked.

_Mine._

"Mine?" Allen's voice piped up.

_Did I say that out loud? Oh well. _

Kanda nodded, murmuring against Allen's head.

"Yes Baka Moyashi. Your mine. I'll be your lover from now on." Kanda tested, his jaw tensing at the slap he was certain was about to come.

Nothing came.

Kanda looked down to find Allen's eyes overflowing with tears as he nuzzled into Kandas chest, a smile of everlasting joy on his lips.

"Yes Kanda. Thank you. Thank you so much." Allen sobbed into his chest, the smile never once leaving his features.

"Why are you thanking me?" Kanda asked.

"Because you are the only one in a millennium who has loved me as I really am." Allen replied.

"Che, Baka Moyashi." Kanda nuzzled into Allen's hair, loving the feeling of the leathery antennas cradling his cheeks.

They sat like this for a while, just happy in thought. Then a large growl interrupted the scene. Allen blushed, his antennas twitching against Kanda's cheeks.

"S-sorry…" Allen mumbled against Kandas chest. Kanda simply sighed.

"Let's go tame the beast yet again…" Kanda joked.

"Meanie." An adorable pout painted Allen's features.

"The only one mean here is you, you little tease." Kanda said. He felt the antennas flicker against his cheeks. Allen's blush darkened tenfold.

"Someone had to provoke it though." Allen retorted, antennas flicking again as if to swat Kanda.

Kanda simply nuzzled further into the head of snow.

Allen's stomach growled again.

A groan resonated through both men on the bed. Allen shyly looked at Kanda through his bangs. Kanda gave a grunt, before sliding out of the bed, Allen still in his arms.

"You going to drop me?" Allen asked, rather liking Kanda carrying him.

"What if I want to carry you?" Kanda retorted. Allen blushed at the bluntness of his answer, not protesting as Kanda carried him around the room as he gathered them some clothes. He set Allen down in the bathroom; Allen uncurled his tail from Kanda's leg.

"Take a shower, you stink." Kanda turned and walked away, not missing how Allen stuck his tongue out at him as he shut the door.

Kanda heard Allen call him from the bathroom. Kanda went in to find Allen laying on the bathroom floor curled into a ball. He was clawing at his ears again. Kanda immediately picked up the small body and pressed Allen's bloodied ear to his chest. Allen soon calmed down; he thanked Kanda with a small kiss on the cheek. Kanda ruffled his wet hair before telling him to put his clothes on, which Allen did.

They walked out of the room, Allen hiding behind Kanda as usual. Only, Kanda gave Allen's hand a gentle squeeze and Allen allowed his tail to curl around Kanda's arm, stepping beside him.

"I think we need to get your ears checked out. They are practically in shreds." Kanda said.

"Sorry… It's just.. I hear these screams and cries for help when I am alone. They're both human and Akuma cries. Every person I failed to save has a voice in my head. The screams are so loud and it hurts my head so badly I do anything to stop hearing it." Allen answered, knowing Kanda wanted an explanation.

"Moyashi. Why the heck didn't you tell anyone?" Kanda asked.

"Because I didn't want them to worry." Allen replied. Kanda sighed.

"Well, when that happens next, find me." Kanda ordered.

Allen nodded in a silent promise. He uncurled his tail from Kanda's arm and hid behind him before they entered the cafeteria. All of the banter that buzzed around the room quieted as Kanda and Allen entered. Allen grabbed Kanda's shirt again, his tail slipping between his legs as they walked down the long walkway. All eyes were trained on Allen. Whispers hissed in the air and fingers were pointed as they gossiped about Allen. They grabbed their food and continued down to the normal table. Allen sat next to Kanda this time, his tail curling around Kanda's leg under the table. Kanda now understood what that meant. It meant Allen needed reassurance. He reached down and gave the scaled tail a gentle rub before returning to eating. He noted that the tail felt cool and wet, like a snake's body. He mentally laughed at this. Timcampy fluttered in, landing on Kanda's head as opposed to Allen's. Allen's mood seemed to dampen at this, but Kanda sent him a look. Tim played the message in front of the two.

'Report to Komui's office ASAP. Bring Allen.'

Tim flew away then, stealing Allen's last piece of food before he went. The two men got up and went down to Komui's office. They walked in to find every other exorcist. Allen went rigid at the looks directed at him. His tail whipped back and forth and his antennas twitched in anxiety. Allen was scared. He curled up against Kanda, shivering in fear. Kanda wound an arm around his waist. Allen sighed, wrapping his tail around Kanda's arm. The air in the room buzzed with confusion as they witnessed the scene before them. Surely the infamous killer Yu Kanda wasn't comforting the pale boy, right? The air was thick and Komui was the first to lay the knife down*.

"Alrighty then… Where to begin…" Komui started.

"How about 'Get out, traitor'." Chaoji offered.

"Somebody smack him please." Lavi pleaded. Krory gladly delivered a sharp slap across the face. This stunned everyone in the room. Normally the vampiric exorcist wouldn't interfere with these kinds of matters. Then again, Allen seemed to bring out gracious qualities in everyone.

"Thanks."

"What about those _things_ coming out of him." Lenalee offered, running a hand through her pigtails as she hissed the word with disgust. Kanda felt rage consume him, he tried to draw Mugen but Allen placed his hand over Kanda's, stopping him from doing so.

"Alright. How about we assess Allen's abilities as an Akuma?" Marie offered, completely ignoring Lenalee.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, is this okay, Allen?" Miranda asked. Allen nodded, he quite liked Miranda. She was like a mother to him. She also felt motherly towards him. He is the only one she doesn't apologize or stutter to.

"Then let's go to the science department."

In the science department the exorcists took their seats as Komui brought Allen, now only dressed in a pair of form fitting shorts, up to a treadmill. He began to place various wires on Allen, sometimes Allen would wince if Komui touched an old wound the wrong way. This was followed by an apologetic look from Komui. Allen stepped onto the treadmill and began to walk. Komui gradually sped up the pace until Allen was running full tilt. He let Allen know he was starting and kicked up the speed a bit. Allen did something unusual. He started to hunch over as the speed picked up. Soon Allen's arms lengthened and he was running on all fours. By now he was going somewhere close to twenty. Komui sped up the treadmill further. Allen's legs morphed and he kept up with the mill, not even panting. The speed increased. Allen tilted his head down, his antennas angling up slightly as Allen's spine lengthened and his skin grew darker. The speed increased again. Allen's skin turned jet black, his pupils narrowed to slits and he grew claws and elongated fangs. By now everyone was fairly weirded out. Komui stopped the treadmill abruptly. Allen was sent flying forwards into the stone wall of the room.

"Whoops! I did not mean to do it, I swear!" Kanda held Mugen to the frantic scientists throat, before grumbling and going over to collect Allen.

Allen was still in his Akuma form, but Kanda didn't mind. He picked Allen up and slung him over his shoulder. Allen let out a whine in protest, but Kanda grunted.

_Nope. _

Allen sighed, his elongated arms allowing his finger tips to touch the floor as Kanda walked. Allen slowly returned to normal. He let out a sharp gasp as Kanda's shoulder dug into a wound on his chest. Kanda brought Allen down to the floor, letting him walk beside Kanda. Komui and the others were looking over the monitor at Allen's metamorphosis. Allen's tail wound around Kanda's leg at the expressions on their faces. All different flavors of negative, (Horror, shock, disgust, fear, ect) decorated their faces, making an elaborate rainbow of twisted emotions. Kanda let his hand brush Allen's back, and Allen calmed, removing his tail from Kanda. He stood as he was claimed as the center of attention yet again.

"Yes, well." Komui coughed.

Lavi looked at Allen with a sad expression. Allen's antennas twitched as his their eyes met. The antennas twitching meant either he's flustered or annoyed. Right now it's the latter. Kanda sighed, he caught Lavi's attention. He drew a finger across his neck. The message was clear.

_Knock it off._

Lavi switched faces, going from the frown to the smile with ease. The crowd left the science department. Allen and Kanda headed to dinner (They had skipped lunch during the test) before going back to the room.

"Hey Kanda? Have you seen my brush?" Allen asked from the bathroom.

Kanda grunted from his bed.

"My toothbrush is gone too…"

Kanda cave a small tch.

_I don't care._

"Maby you just misplaced them. You didn't really unpack yesterday."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll just use my spare." Allen reasoned, continuing his nightly routine.

Allen sat on his bed, tail swishing uneasily.

"K-kanda?" Allen said in a small voice.

The occupant of the other bed grumbled, then let out a short hn.

_What?_

"C-can I… laywithyouplease?" Allen said, antennas twitching and tail swishing as a blush decorated his face.

"Che."

_Yep._

Allen slid into bed with Kanda, a smile gracing his features. Kanda nuzzled into the snowy head of hair again, feeling the gentle caress of the leathery antennas on his cheeks. Allen smiled at this, his long tail lazily tossing itself over Kandas hip. He nuzzled into Kanda's neck, placing his lips on a pulse point before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Kanda."

"Che. 'Night Moyashi."

The next few hours the couple woke up to someone banging on their door. Kanda groaned and tried to ignore it, not wanting to get up. Allen smacked his arm, mumbling something about being rude. Kanda sighed and got up out of the bed to see who was intent on breaking his door. He opened the door to find Link.

_I wondered where he went…_

"Hn."

"Mister Kanda, I have come to take Allen Walker into custody of the Vatican.

"What has he done wrong?" Kanda was mildly concerned for Allen.

"He has been charged with the murder of Finder Toma." Link said.

Kanda tossed a look over his shoulder, Allen had a shocked look on his face. His tail was limp and his antennas were rigid with surprise.

Kanda tensed his jaw.

"What proof do you have that he did it." Kanda turned back to Link.

"The crime scene; all of the evidence points to Mister Walker." Link replied, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and multiple seals.

Kanda stopped him from entering.

"Please move Mister Kanda." Link asked.

"Show me."

"Pardon?" Link asked.

"Show me this 'crime scene'. Evidence and all." Kanda commanded.

Link moved back to allow Kanda to follow him. Kanda ushered Allen over to his side. Allen's tail curled around Kanda's arm. They followed link to a room on the top floor; the door was busted off its hinges. When they went inside Allen almost cried. Deep, five fingered claw marks layered the walls and floor. Blood was everywhere, some even on the ceiling. All the furniture was in shambles and definite signs of struggle were seen. They walked around to the bed, which looks like it caved in from the center. Their lay Toma. Deep claw marks were covering his body, some smaller than others, a large bite mark was on his face. It looked like whatever bit him had the intent to crush his skull, and it succeeded. There were places where deep rivets lay in odd angles on his body. Something long and thick rammed into him repeatedly to make those.

"On top of the visible evidence, we found Walker's hair and saliva littering his body. Everything points to him." Link stated, bringing out the bag with the samples.

Kanda turned to Allen, who was quaking in fear. Allen looked up at Kanda. Kanda saw the tears glistening behind Allen's eyes and the fear and confusion on his face. His jaw tensed. Allen felt relief, if only a little, from that action; that meant Kanda didn't believe something. Allen buried his face into Kanda's side*. Kanda looked back to the crime scene. He paused, his brows furrowing in thought. Then he looked at Link.

"When you take Allen away," Kanda tossed a quick look at Allen over his shoulder before Link could see. Their eyes met briefly, and Allen calmed a bit.

"What does the Vatican plan on doing with Allen?" Kanda asked Link.

"It's rather simple, Mister Kanda. We have confirmed Allen to be a threat now that we have seen this. I shall take him away and he will be put into permanent arrest. He will spend the rest of his days as a test subject-"

_And prisoner _Kanda mentally added.

"—for the Vatican. Now, I ask that you please remove Walker from your person so I may restrain him." Link said.

Kanda tossed Allen a look. Allen caught the message loud and clear.

_Run_

Allen made a mad dash for the door, running out of it and down the long corridors of the Order. Alarms blared as he picked up speed, lengthening his arms and running on all fours. Pretty soon he saw Lenalee and Marie chasing him. He looked to his side to find Kanda running next to him. He tossed Allen a look of warning and then made an attempt to grab him. Allen thwacked Kanda on the back of his head with his tail and knocked Kanda out cold. Even if they were just acting, Allen hated hurting Kanda like that. He saw Lavi and Chaoji up ahead. They were standing side by side in a manner that formed a sort of blockade. Not wanting to hurt anyone else, he leapfrogged over them. Chaoji reacted quickly, his hands going to grab Allen's waist. Allen lengthened his spine and used gravity to help him slide out of Chaoji's grasp. He landed and ran faster than before now with the addition of Lavi and Chaoji on his tail. He started panting as he wove his way through the twisting corridors. His skin turned black and he grew claws and fangs as he ran faster. He looked behind him to find that Lenalee and Lavi had activated their innocence and were using them to help the pursuers gain on him. Krory appeared next to Allen and tried to grab him. Allen turned sharply and Krory missed. Allen's narrow escape made him turn off course and into an unfamiliar hallway. Allen let out a loud wail in frustration, now officially lost. As he did this his mouth and nose lengthened to form a short muzzle of sorts. Allen looked like some kind of shadowed demon dog*. He quickly ran up a spiral staircase that he recognized as the one he used to get to the roof many times before. He ran out onto the roof and over to the ledge. He was about to jump when something stopped him.

"Allen! No! Get away from there!" It was Miranda. She was standing behind Allen along with the others.

"Why should I?" Allen asked, tail swaying slowly as he placed a clawed hand onto the ledge. Everyone flinched and started to get closer to Allen.

"Because some of us want you to stay!" Miranda pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. I am a traitor in most people's eyes, an enemy to everyone. If I stay then I will just get taken away or hurt someone." Allen placed the other hand on the ledge.

"But some want to protect you. I want to protect you. You are like my son, and I feel it in every part of me. A mother isn't supposed to let her most precious person go. I won't let you leave, not like this. I won't let them take you away, either. Please, just stay. I beg you." Miranda took a step closer.

"I know. You have my complete gratitude for that. Nothing will change, you'll see me again. I'll make sure of it. Now I must go before I cause any more trouble. Thanks for giving me a family, even if it wasn't permanent." And with that, Allen jumped off the ledge. He landed on his feet and took off, blending in with the shadows of the night. Lavi, Lenalee, Chaoji, Marie, and Krory went back inside. Miranda stayed on the roof, watching the shadows and praying for Allen's safe return.

Kanda woke up to a blinding light above him. He closed his eyes abruptly and rubbed them, slowly opening them again. He found out that the blinding light was Crown Clown. The reflective qualities of the white cape made an excellent blinding ability. He briefly wondered why it was it was here instead of with Allen when he realized he was surrounded. Kanda groaned, he really didn't want to see them. But, sure as day, around him was Link, Lavi, Bookman, and Komui. He then realized that he was in Komui's office.

"Okay Kanda. As of right now you are relieved of your previous mission –watching Allen- and available for regular missions once again. You may leave now that you've waken. Expect a new mission soon." Komui said, shuffling some papers on his desk. Kanda got up and started to walk to the room, then thought better. He went to the training room. It wasn't until he had started swinging Mugen when he noticed Crown Clown had followed him. He felt a little confusion at this, but let it slide.

"What? You want to spar or something?" Kanda asked, knowing he must have gone crazy. He was talking to a floating cape, for god's sake.

The cape shook, then went to hover in front of Kanda. Kanda now knew what that motion meant. It meant it was happy. As Kanda sparred with the cape, which was surprisingly good at sparring for an innocence without its accommodator, he began to notice how much he was learning about the nonverbal responses that people made, mainly Allen. He went over the actions he knew from Allen in his head.

_Tail curling: Allen needed reassurance._

_Tail swishing: Allen was afraid._

_Antennas flicking: Allen was flustered or annoyed._

_Smiling without teeth: The smile was Fake._

_Smiling with teeth: The smile was Real._

_Glassy eyes: Allen was thinking_

_Glittering eyes: Allen was about to cry_

_Left hand clenching: Allen was offended._

_Both hands clenching: Allen was mad._

Kanda realized there was still a lot he didn't know about Allen. He was determined to find out everything he could. That in mind, he sparred with Crown Clown until late in the day. Lunch was being served. Kanda went to the showers to clean up and get dressed before heading to the cafeteria. He mildly noticed that Crown Clown was still following him. After he got his food and sat down Crown Clown dropped and secured itself around his shoulders. Kanda was surprised at this. Why was it staying close to him? He pondered this as he ate his soba. Then Lavi, Lenalee, and Miranda walked into the cafeteria. They got their meals and sat around him. Miranda was next to him and Lenalee and Lavi were across from them.

"Hey Yuu-chan. Whatcha got Allen's innocence for?" Lavi asked.

"tch. As if I know." Kanda responded.

"That's a little weird, but I can't say I blame Crown Clown. Allen _is_ a little freakish now." Lenalee stated.

Lavi gave a sad nod in response. Kanda noticed that Miranda was unusually silent. She was hunched over her plate, shoulders slumped. Her eyes had dark bags under them (not that you could easily tell) and were slightly red. Her hands shook badly as she ate.

_She's taking this hard._

As if reading Kanda's mind, Crown Clown removed itself from Kandas shoulders and onto Miranda's. Miranda flinched, but soon the shaking was gone and she had a slight smile on her face as she continued to eat. Lavi and Lenalee noticed this.

"Miranda, are you okay?" Lenalee started.

"Y-yes, j- just a bit s-shaken is all." Miranda responded.

"It's more than that. Don't lie." Kanda's harsh voice surprised the occupants of the table. He usually wouldn't care enough to want to know what was wrong with his comrades.

"I'm sorry!" Miranda began. Kanda clenched his hand.

"Don't apologize. Answer the goshdarned question_ truthfully_." Kanda put extra stress on the first and last words to emphasize his point. Miranda nodded.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm just worried a-about him…" Miranda admitted. Of all the exorcists, Miranda was second closest to Allen. She felt so grateful to Allen for when they met that she made every effort to care for him. Pretty soon she got comfortable enough to stop stuttering to him, and a little later she stopped the constant apologies as well. It was then that she became Allen's official mother figure. She was always there to offer Allen comfort and Allen was for her as well. She sometimes acted the part by scolding him about his posture or how he ate, or praising him for his success. She always watched his health as well. Every time he was injured Miranda would worry so much her hair would molt. She took this much worse than anyone else. Kanda wasn't worried because he trusted Allen and knew he could protect himself.

"Miranda, you've done nothing but sit on the roof and stare at the horizon for the past-" Lavi checked his watch.

"—18 hours. That's not right."

"Is it wrong to actually care enough to want to wait for his return and hope for his safety!?" Miranda stood, slamming her hands on the table as she shouted at Lavi. This surprised, and slightly scared, most of the cafeteria. Kanda continued eating, not even fazed. Kanda believed she was addressing the whole room, not just the person she is looking at, and Miranda had all the right in the world to shout at them. It was good for her to get some aggravation out of her system. Miranda continued her rant.

"Is it wrong to love him enough to fear for him? Is it wrong to trust him enough to wish to protect him? Is it wrong to believe in him enough to make him promises? Is it wrong to want to _keep_ those promises? Is it wrong to feel so much sorrow for him when he's hurting to want to comfort him? Is it wrong to want to take even a little bit of that pain off his shoulders? Is it wrong to have so much faith in him to never hate him to matter what? Is it wrong to feel angry at yourself when you make him cry? Is it wrong to want to wipe those tears away _permanently_? Tell me, Lavi, _is that wrong_!?" Miranda paused, patiently waiting for an answer.

Lavi sat in shocked silence, Lenalee's state mirroring his. He slowly bowed his head.

"No."

Miranda sat with a huff, having gotten her point across. Kanda wanted to hug the woman. Dang, he was proud. At least _someone _still accepted Allen for what he really is and knew their role in his life. He settled for giving Miranda a firm pat on her back. Miranda smiled at the action; to make Kanda proud was a major accomplishment. She now knew she could trust Kanda to be there for Allen. Reassured, she leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes with a smile on her face. Kanda stood, having finished his meal. Crown Clown removed itself from Miranda's shoulders, going back to Kanda's. Miranda waved her goodbye as he left the cafeteria. The smile never once faltered on Miranda's face.

Kanda decided to go to the library, feeling in a bookish mood. He sat down after selecting a book from the many shelves. Bookman walked by, taking a moment to look at the title of the book Kanda was reading.

_Tale Tell Heart by Edgar Allan Poe*_

Bookman gave a small chuckle; that was so fit for him it was funny. He continued on his way, stopping to re organize some misplaced books. Kanda heard his chuckle. He could almost _feel _the irony that man had thought. He ignored it and continued reading. He soon finished the book and, deciding to skip dinner, headed for the room. Once he got there he noticed it felt odd… It felt way too big for just himself. Kanda gave a small tch before lying down and falling asleep.

Three weeks have passed and Kanda was starting to get restless. He was training more and sleeping less. How could he sleep, when he had a room that practically gushed sorrow? He can't, so it's getting to him. He decided to go back to his old room for a few days. He ended up sleeping for two days straight. He ate an extra helping to balance his intake. He had gone on a few missions, but every time he would find the innocence just lying in the open. Not a single Akuma in sight. The other exorcists had similar experiences. Pretty soon it was basically grab and go. They arrived, retrieved the innocence, and left shortly after. No battles or anything. This raised a ton of questions that desperately needed answers. Crown Clown never once left his sight; another weird thing to add to the slowly growing list. He didn't ponder this further, seeing as how it would just cause more problems than solutions. He continued training with Mugen. However he was thrown off by something rocketing into his skull. He groaned, rubbing the back of his head as Timcampy started to play the latest message.

**'New Mission, Get Down Here ASAP' **

He sighed, Crown Clown settled itself on his shoulders as he made his way to Komui's Office. He leaned against the wall as he waited for Komui to speak to him. Komui said nothing, not even looking up from the paper he was writing on. He tossed the folder in Kanda's general direction. Kanda read it.

**Mission: Reconnaissance**

**Location: Toronto, Canada***

**Time: ASAP**

**Details: Rumors of an odd figure appearing in the woods and sometimes in the village. Various animals found dead for no reason. Sudden fires break out of nowhere. **

**Extra Information: Key witnesses say the odd figure appeared at a burning house just before the building collapsed. All of the people previously trapped in the building were unconscious by the rubble suffering only minor wounds. Exercise extreme caution. Partnered with Noise Marie and Lenalee Lee.**

Kanda snapped the folder shut before leaving to pack his things.

He stood at the train station with Marie, not-so-patiently waiting for the third member of their party to show up. He grumbled under his breath. Where was that woman!? They soon found her running over to them, a big grin on her face. That's when he noticed what she was wearing.

It was Allen's old exorcist coat.

"Do you like it? Nii-san said I could have this since Allen was no longer considered an exorcist. My old one was getting a bit worn. How do I look?" She did a small twirl in front of them.

Crown Clown wrapped its snowy tendrils around Kanda's arms. Kanda was pissed. If it weren't for Crown Clown restraining him he would have punched Lenalee into the next life. Marie noticed Kanda's anger and quickly moved into action.

"Yes, well, we should be going now. Ladies first." Marie skillfully went in after Lenalee, blocking her from Kanda's sight. Kanda was grateful to the bigger man for doing that. Crown Clown didn't release him until they were in their private coach and Kanda sat down. Fortunately, in an attempt to save his darling sister from the octopuses Komui had Lenalee sit in her own coach. Kanda was seething still. The nerve of that woman, claiming that coat as hers when it was rightfully Allen's. Kanda was all too ready to shove Mugen down that ungrateful little throat of hers. Marie simply sat there, at a loss of what to do to help his little brother-figure.

*Crown Clown had no idea what was going on. All it knew was that Marie looked sad and Kanda looked constipated. It thought for a moment…

_What is wrong with the atmosphere…_

It sensed bitter sadness and overwhelming anger in the room.

_Their faces…_

It turned to look at Kanda. His head was tilted down, jaw clenched, brows furrowed with his eyes narrowed and a vein popping out over his neck.

_So he's mad…_

It then turned to look at Marie. His eyes were closed, shoulders slumped, brows furrowed and lips in a small pout.

_And he's sad…_

_Hey! That rhymed! Cool!_

Crown Clown shivered, glittering in the afternoon sun.

_So… What to do… Oh! I know! A puppet show! _

Crown Clown began to work its tendrils, weaving them in, out, and around one another. Marie and Kanda turned their attention to the glittering tendrils, looking like waves of silk in the air. The tendrils started to form a large shape. They watched the silk-like tendrils weave together to form a long and beautiful dragon. Crown Clown allowed it to still for a moment, looking at the awe on the men's faces. It began to move again. The long dragon danced in the air, weaving into the light of the room. It shimmering body did elegant curves and skillful dives. It swirled in the air, rising higher and higher. It suddenly stretched out its body, wiggling in the light. It looked like a beautiful firework, the lights glittering on its scales as it shivered. It dove sharply, nearing the floor at a fast rate. Just before it hit bottom the tendrils unwove themselves, reflecting the light in a unique fashion. The motion made it look like a shooting star that crashed into the earth. Crown Clown ended the show, bowing in its seat. Satisfied by the small applause offered by the other two occupants in the room, it laid back into the seat and relaxed.

_I haven't given one of those in a while…I should do it more often._

_Maybe it would cheer Master up..?_

_Yes, I'm sure it would. _

Crown Clown nodded to itself. The long cape shivered in happiness.

They reached their destination. They walked out onto the long road, looking around at the scenery. The older houses were scorched in places and most of the buildings looked relatively new. The grass of the lawns was ash grey. A towns person ran over to them.

"Oh, exorcists, you're here! Thank goodness. Please come with me. I have something to show you."

They followed the man into a large house that was also relatively new. He went to a large wooden desk and pulled out a photo album. Kanda flipped through it. There were various pictures of fires and animal corpses. It looked weird to Kanda.

_The animals look like they were burned from the inside out…_

He looked at the fires next.

_Roaring white flames… Strange, aren't house fires orange? _

He looked a bit closer; there was something out of place on the picture. A weird black smudge was in the air above the house. He could just make out what looked like a body on top of it. He stood there for a moment, staring at the picture. A loud ring interrupted his thoughts; it was a fire alarm. He immediately went to the source of the noise. An apartment building was on fire, the white flames threatening to make the building collapse. A woman was being restrained by fire fighters.

"Stop! Let me go! My daughter is in there!" She fought the firefighters, trying desperately to save her daughter from the fires. Kanda and Lenalee immediately launched into action. Marie used his innocence to keep the building stable with Crown Clown's help. Lenalee jumped around and searched for the girl as Kanda ran inside.

The temperature was blazing hot and the air was thick with smoke. Kanda put an arm to his mouth to avoid suffocating as he looked for the girl. He searched everywhere but saw no sign of her. He growled out in frustration and pushed on. He soon found her sobbing under a chair. He picked her up and made a mad dash for the exit. A support beam fell, the building began to fall on Kanda. In an attempt to keep her safe, Kanda leaned forwards and used his back as a shield as he ran. Chunks of flaming wood fell onto his back, causing him to hiss out in pain. The smoke was starting to make his vision hazy as he began to gasp for air. He pushed on, slowing to a walk as he slowly suffocated. Kanda fell to the floor, unconscious with the girl in his arms. She began sobbing louder, crying for help. A large black shadow lifted the unconscious man onto its back and secured the girl in its arms. It ran, expertly dodging the falling debris and flames with ease. It leapt for the door. At that moment the buildings front end collapsed, blocking the exit. The shadowy creature let out a wail as it frantically searched for an exit. Looking around it found nothing. Frustrated, it let out another loud wail as it raced to the top of the building. Just then Lenalee kicked her way into the roof having heard the wails. She screamed out in surprise as the creature leapt out of the flames, its white main glistening in the light. It extended one of its claws to grab Lenalee's boot, Kanda's body now wrapped inside its tail and the girl against its chest. Lenalee freaked out and started kicking at the creature. The girl in its arms screamed as the creature started to lose its grip. Lenalee heard this and took a good look at the creature. She recognized the white hair and red scar easily.

"Allen?"

He nodded, his grip slipping a bit more with Lenalee's every move. Slowly, so Allen didn't fall, she hovered away from the flames and towards the ground. As soon as his feet hit the ground Allen let go of Lenalee's boot. He carefully set the girl and Kanda down. The girl ran to her mother who was in tears. Allen hunched over and started coughing so strongly that his whole body jerked with every breath. Tears pricked in his eyes as the blood spilled from his mouth. He clutched at his chest and fell to the ground, wheezing. Marie was at his side in an instant. He picked Allen up who then tried to get free from his grasp. He repeatedly murmured Kandas name over and over.

_Even as an Akuma, he still puts others before himself._

Marie held strong, assuring Allen that Kanda was okay and would be taken care of. Allen fell limp in Marie's arms, his breath coming out in rough gasps. He watched the paramedics place Kanda onto a gurney and into the ambulance. With difficulty, Allen freed himself from Marie and got into the ambulance with Kanda just as the van left for the hospital. He startled the doctors in the van at first but they turned to Kanda's aid shortly after. A few even took a look at Allen's wounds. After they reached the hospital the doctors rushed both Allen and Kanda to the ER. They hooked Kanda up to a life support system first as per Allen's request, which startled them, but swiftly turned to Allen's aid shortly after.

Kanda woke up to find Marie and Lenalee sitting at his bedside. He groaned into the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, he had a killer migraine.

"Good morning Kanda. Feeling okay?" Marie asked.

He grunted. No one knew what that meant, so they simply fell silent.

"What happened?" Kanda asked.

"You passed out in the building with the girl." Lenalee answered.

"Allen saved both you and the girl but has serious injuries." Marie finished.

"What do you mean, serious?" Kanda asked.

"As in "Allen may not make it" serious." Lenalee replied. She started filing her nails with a nail file she found in the hospital bathroom.

Kanda gave a Che. He started to sit up and remove the mask from his face. Marie stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Marie asked.

"I need to get to the Moyashi." Kanda answered.

"Why? He'll be fine. He is pretty much impossible to kill." Lenalee reasoned.

"Tch."

Kanda continued his actions, Marie helping him up and to Allen's hospital room. Allen was lying on the bed, now human, hooked up to various machines and devices. He wore an oxygen mask and was mummified in bandages. His heart monitor seemed like it was struggling to beep, the small lines barely rising. What in the world happened to Allen while he was gone?

_Even his antennas and tail are wrapped…_

"He has multiple burn wounds and some bullet wounds. His lung was punctured and the smoke caused major damage. He's in critical condition." Lenalee read the clipboard at the foot of Allen's bed aloud.

"They did mend his lung though, right?" Kanda asked taking a chair next to Allen's bed.

"Um… No, actually. The smoke irritated his lungs and heart to the point that an operation is too risky. Plus, his skin was so badly burnt that the stitching would cause him more harm than good." Lenalee read the clipboard again.

"So he has to sit here and suffer through it?" Marie asked.

Lenalee checked the pages on the board, skimming them briefly.

"No… They just have to wait until the burns heal and he is getting a regular oxygen intake to do the operation." Lenalee looked to the pale body on the bed, frowning.

"So.. If my math is correct… Fourteen weeks at the earliest?" Marie asked.

"I have no idea." Lenalee responded.

"Tch. Guess we're stuck here until he gets better." Kanda said.

As the days passed, Kanda took more and more trips to Allen's hospital room. He stayed there for long periods of time and the nurses had to drag him back to his bed for rest or to change Allen's bandages. Eventually it got to the point that they moved Kanda into Allen's room to get him to stay in bed. So there he lay, three weeks later, listening to the whir of the respirator and the beep of the heart monitors. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He really wished Allen would wake up so that he could at least know he was alright. But, he supposed Allen needed as much sleep as he could get in his condition. Crown Clown had stood by Allen's bedside the entire time, never once leaving. Marie had stayed in the room but had to go back to the Order with Lenalee. So, it was just them on a still incomplete mission.

A soft knock broke through the peaceful quiet.

"Mister Kanda, medication time." A soft voice called.

Kanda groaned. He hated the medicine he was forced to take. Not only was the taste absolutely revolting, (it was lemon flavored liquid chalk, to be blunt) but it slowed his healing abilities a considerable amount, which is why he has yet to recover. He sighed, downing the nasty liquid and stifling the gag reflex that followed. Man, that stuff was nasty. He looked over to Allen, the doctor traced Kandas eyes to their resting place. The man sighed, ruffling his slightly curly blond hair and adjusting his small circular glasses so that they once again framed soft purple eyes*. He walked over to Allen, checking his IV and vitals.

"He should be awake soon, but soon isn't today, or this week, I'm afraid." The doctor said, observing the weak heartbeat displayed on Allen's monitor.

Damn that caffeine. Damn Allen and his martyr complex. Damn it all.

"You will operate once he gets better, right?" Kanda didn't let the concern into his voice.

The doctor knew better though.

"I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. We will save his life, so don't you fret."

Okay, screw the caffeine. Damn that girly-looking doctor who seemed to see _everything _yet reveal _nothing_.

"Who are you, again?"

"My name is of no important—"

"Since you are the one who is handling his life then it is of the utmost importants as to _who you are._"

"You'll only forget. So I won't tell. Just call me Dr. Who then. I don't care."

Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"That was a clever twist."

"Why, thank you. I happen to like that series very much."

"Che. You wouldn't notice."

The doctor laughed. Even his laughter was soft, like a whisper.

"Yeah, I know. I get that quite often."

This guy is weird, but Kanda liked him. He was quiet, polite, and _quiet_. No obnoxious sounds to get on his nerves came from that man. Plus, he seemed smart enough to know not to pester Kanda.

In short, this guy was _tolerable_.

"So, you want this sugar coated or blunt and detailed?"

Now, that didn't mean the man, now labeled "Who", didn't try to lighten Kanda's mood. Which won't work. Ever.

Kanda just gave him this _look_.

"Option two it is. Anyway, the boy is a queer case. For one, he came in looking like something strait out of a nightmare, and that was_ after_ that white thing turned him human. His skin is charred, as you will soon see, to the point of it curling off the boy's body and falling off. That needs to heal first. Then, there is his heart and lungs. One lung was punctured by a bullet and the smoke from the fire seemed to irritate it to the point of failure. His heart was beating so fast that if he were to so much as speak too loudly it would stop beating and simply flutter. And lastly is his eyes. Apparently, he has jumped into smoke and stared directly at white fire so much that he is almost completely blind. He can see only blurred images and his eyes are severely sensitive to light. He may have to wear special glasses and get an assistive dog or something. I think for now though he needs is sleep and proper care to live. In fact, that's all he's going on, at this point. But, this condition… It had to have taken months, years even to get this badly… How long has he shown the symptoms of heart failure?" Who placed a hand to his chin as he pondered this.

"Come to think of it… Lenalee did say something about the Moyashi's hands being super shaky when she first shook hands with him…" Kanda confirmed.

"And that time was how long ago?"

"About two years."

Damn. That's long.

"Yep, that seems about right. Well, you're his caretaker, right?" Who asked, having gotten phoned by Komui when Lenalee arrived.

"Che."

"Well, here are your orders. First off: Bed Rest. This boy has major catch-up to play on that. Second: Absolutely no sugar or caffeine. Add carbonated beverages to that list as well. Third: No stress above the low point. If he is stressed enough, his heart will fail again. Just keep him calm. Fourth: Stay away from brightly lit areas. He will be getting special glasses to help with that, but you still have to be careful or he could lose what little sight he has left. Fifth: No running until his bullet wounds are healed. Most of them are in his legs and lower back, so those areas need to rest and recover.—"

The doctor gave Kanda a weird look.

"—Carry him around if you wish."

How'd he know…?

Who noticed the shocked look on Kanda's face.

"What? You seriously believed that you could practically smother the boy with attention and not be dubbed as someone who cares a lot for him?"

_Hn. Smartass._

"Anyway, I noticed he has antennas and a tail. I looked at them and found that the tail has several shattered bones and the antennas were dislocated somehow. Those need to rest too, try to keep them in a set position so that they may heal. Curled, uncurled, no difference, just keep them still. Don't make him strain his breathing until his lung is fully functional. Lastly, give him a healthy diet and he'll be just fine. "

"Che."

By now Who guessed this meant yes, and proceeded through his checkups.

A week passed, Kanda was well rested and recovered but refused to leave Allen out of his sight. Who allowed him to continue using the hospital bed and eat at the cafeteria (though he had to pay. "I gotta make money _somehow_." Who had said during this agreement.) It was around the time that Allen should be waking up. Kanda was beyond irritated. First, that damn doctor with his all-knowing presence seemed to know _exactly_ what he was thinking 247 and it bothered him. Second, that bed that he was resting on didn't exactly classify as a bed to Kanda. It felt more like a plank of wood with feather pillows across it. That wasn't comfortable at _all, _but, it was more hygienic then the floor, so he had to sleep in it. Third, Crown clown followed him _everywhere_. It didn't matter if he was meditating, training, or even using the bathroom, it was always there. These things were driving Kanda off the edge. He was about ready to just abandon Allen in the clinic for the nurses to worry over. But, then Kanda wouldn't have something to allow his worries to rest. So, he was pinned in this situation; forced to stay in this damn hospital with its damn wood beds and stalker doctors. Soon though, he heard a groan come from the bed beside his. Kanda felt instant relief.

"Moyashi?"

Another groan, this one only slightly louder than the other.

"You're in the hospital."

"H-how lon-ng was I h-here?" Allen's voice barely rose above a whisper; it was kind of sad, really.

"Eh, four weeks."

Kanda noticed Allen tense up at this and make an attempt at getting up.

"Hell no, you're staying right where you are."

Allen huffed then ceased his motions. Kanda che'd, satisfied. He pressed the button next to Allen's bed.

"Yes?" A nurse called over the intercom in the room.

"The moyashi's awake. Just shut up and send in Who."

"Yes sir, he'll be with you in a moment." The intercom cut off with a low beep.

Not two minutes later did Kanda see the man of action walk into the room.

"So, your Allen Walker. Your presumably 15. Your birth date is presumably Christmas day."

Kanda was puzzled, Allen was confused. Why was he telling them this?

"Just making sure that he doesn't have any memory loss."

_Ahhhh…._ A single thought rushed through the heads of the two exorcists in the room.

"Don't try to speak too loudly, a whisper is fine. Just tell me how you feel. Don't lie, Kanda has told me you have a way of keeping things light." Who stepped closer to the boy on the cot to better hear him.

"Thirsty, nauseous, and my throat stings like hell. I have a migraine, my rear hurts, and I feel really numb in the legs."

"Yes, yes. The medication caused the numbness and the thirst. Your probably hungry enough to be nauseous, and you haven't quite gotten used to the air or light of the room yet."

"Alright, when will I be able to leave?"

"If properly cared for, a week at the earliest. That's if we assume we can give you the proper surgery on schedule." Who finished with a click of his pen as he filled out the papers on his clipboard.

"When will this surgery take place?"

"At the soonest possible moment; today at three in the afternoon. You'll have to put up with the weird pains and such until then. Sorry about that." Who tossed Allen an apologetic look even though Allen couldn't see it himself.

"Can I have something for my migraine, at least?" Allen pleaded.

"We can put a wet rag over your eyes, though the bandages will have to stay on."

"Please do, it's really annoying."

"Will do. Kanda, rags are in the bathroom already. Just grab one and place it in ice water, ring it out well, and fold it double over Allen's eyes. That should help ease the burn and dull the light."

Kanda gave a Che before turning and doing what he was told.

"Alright Allen, you have to be a good patient and stay put. Not even the slightest movement. If you need help in any way, Kanda will be here. Please rely on him for any of your needs. We don't want you getting worse, now do we?"

"No sir. I will."

"Alright. Ill be off now, I have to go set up the proper papers and such for surgery. Oh, its twelve o'clock in the afternoon, by the way. Ill see you in a few hours." Who left the room as Kanda came into it from the bathroom. He set the rag over Allen's eyes gently before sitting down in a chair next to Allen's bed.

"How are you feeling, Kanda?"

_Che, damn idiot. Worry about yourself, for once._

"Fine."

"Good… Good…" Allen sighed.

"Your pretty torn up, according to the doctor."

Allen fell silent. Kanda was walking on glass right now.

"How often have you been in those fires?"

Allen sighed again, not knowing what to say.

"Don't lie."

_I know, Bakanda!_

"I have honestly lost count. Probably around eight or nine times… You tend to forget once your fighting for your life in one."

Kanda believed him; it seemed like a buyable statement.

"Know what's causing it?"

"Noah; Rhoad, to be exact. She makes Lero into this huge flame thrower thing and lights it up faster than you can blink."

"Anything else?"

"No, not really."

Kanda sat back in his chair as the new information sunk in.

"Kanda?"

"Hn."

"Thanks, a lot."

Kanda looked away.

"Che. Baka moyashi. Just get some damn sleep. Your heartbeat is still faster than it should be."

Allen smiled and settled down in his bed, quickly falling asleep. Pretty soon the time of the surgery came around. Allen was put under heavy anesthetic as the doctors frantically operated on him. It was hours before a nurse came out and walked over to Kanda.

"Kanda Yuu?" She asked.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry, Allen didn't make it."

* * *

* Okay, this is going to sound stupid but… I have no idea what gender Jasdevi is. Someone care to tell? It looks like a woman, it has a feminine name, but it was formed from two guys so… ((I apologize if, in my stupidity, I over-thought this and it annoys you for me to not see the obvious. I'm just a little shaky on the gender-flop. Please explain if you can.))

* You may notice that I made Lenalee _quite _snobbish. I really hated bashing her (she is such a sweet character) but I needed an antagonist on the inside and (although I already have Chaoji doing that job, I needed more than one character as an antagonist in the Order) she just kind of fell into that category…

*Height has NOTHING to do with speed. Despite Kanda being taller, Allen would actually be faster than Kanda. How, you ask? Well, how a runner in a 100meter dash goes faster is by running in shorter strides but using more force to hit the ground. It all depends on the strength of one's legs and how they are accustomed to running in short steps. Because Allen is a circus performer and a master at running from debt collectors (plus his short legs sniggers) Allen should have relatively fast, flexible legs. Kanda has more upper body strength then lower body (him being a swordsman, and all) so it's only logical that Allen be faster than Kanda. This is total theory. I could be completely wrong, so don't actually accept it as fact. After all, I don't own the boys, nor am I a professional athlete. :P

* HAhahahahaaaaaaaa I totally just broke the fourth wall there. Whoopsie-daisy. Hahahahaaaaaaaaa! I regret NOTHING! Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, the actual comment. As much as I like the serious stuff, this is my attempt at balancing the tables. Things were too serious for my taste.

* You may notice that I use a lot of weird phrases and sayings like that thorough the story. Where I am from, that's how we talk. "He was the first to lay the knife down" means he was the first to speak. _The atmosphere was thick_- Lay the knife down. You can safely assume that it meant to cut the atmosphere by speaking.

Also, the whole canvas/painting thing… I meant she only sees Allen for his body… Not for what he shows… Gah! I can't explain it correctly. You can figure it out.

* Okay, little note on Allen's height in this story. Allen goes up to Kanda's upper chest; when standing, his forehead is at Kanda's collarbone. Hopefully this cleared a little up and helps you envision the actions a bit better. "Allen buried his face into Kanda's side". Allen is beside Kanda, nuzzling into the area where the side of Kanda's rib's are.

*I realize that there may be a bit of confusion as to what Allen looks like… Allen's Akuma form was based off the Neoshadow from Kingdom Hearts. Just search that up and you get a general idea of what he looks like.

((Of course, he isn't an exact copy of a Neoshadow. Just think of a Neoshadow mixed with Houndoom –that's a pokemon, if you didn't know- along with a White Lion and Toothless from How to train your dragon. Just take that and add his activated arm and bright red scar and Ta Da~ instant Allen Akuma! If this doesn't help, look at the cover of the story. I drew his full form there. ))

* *SPOILER ALERT* In case if you haven't read this book yet and are assuming from the title that its some kind of romance novel… It's about an insane man who kills his neighbor and buries his body under the floorboards of the neighbor's house. He is tormented though because he can still hear the other man's heart beating. Edgar Allan Poe is one of the best authors for dark and twisted stories like this.

_I thought it would fit Kanda nicely. _

*I have never set foot in Canada. I apologize if this particular town is different from the stories description. Although I did purposely make it different. This is an exorcist mission, after all I mean no offence to any Canadians out there. –the only reason I know of this town is from the news. *shot*

*Crown Clowns personality is the equivalent of a small child, yet its knowledge is greater than Bookman's. So I basically made it a super smart five year old. I thought it went with Crown Clown perfectly. I apologize if I offended anyone with this, and I hope this cleared any confusion.

*Nya-har-har-har. He is only a temporary OC, I assure you, although the other doctors/characters-who-need-personality will have queer (for lack of a better word) descriptions as well. Can you put a name to the face, though? Challenge issued

HINT: It isn't a crossover if you don't name the character, right? I mean, it could be anybody and you wouldn't be able to tell. In fact, you wouldn't even know if I hadn't pointed it out. But this still isn't a crossover, so let's just say he's a random guy who looks like a certain character from a certain other anime… :D

There are some preeeetyyy obvious hints thorough the story as to what character here mimics what character there. No, the actual characters aren't in the story. They just happen to look/act like them.

Part one of the "What If…." Series! *Squee* ((More info on the series on my homepage))

Gir out

**PS: This story was supposed to have been a lot longer than it is. I spent so much time on it though that… well… it just left me completely. I will continue based off what I see in the comments section. I apologize if this upsets anyone. This was a two day project turned into two weeks. I already have the next few chapters planned out but I lack inspiration to write it all down. Let me know if you would like to see this continued. Thanks!  
**


End file.
